Teardrops on my guitar
by SerenityMonkala
Summary: This is a story using the Taylor Swift song Teardrops on my guitar for NCIS TIVA , Doctor Who MARTHA/10 and X-men LORORO .


**Hey you guys a couple of stories based on the song **_**Teardrops on my guitar**_** by Taylor Swift. This first one is a Tony/Ziva from NCIS. The next two will be Martha/Doctor(10) from Doctor Who, and Ororo(Storm)/Logan(Wolverine) from X-men: The movie. Happy reading! P.S. DISCLAIMER! Just so you know, NCIS, Doctor Who, X-men and the song _Teardrops on my guitar_ do NOT belong to me.**

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

"Goodnight, Tony!" Ziva David headed for the elevator, forcing a smile onto her face as Tony looked up from his phone to wave at her. She knew exactly who he was talking to, his new girlfriend. Every word he said seemed to revolve around her and their plans.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

"Yeah, I love you too, Jeanne. Okay Bye." Tony closed his phone and ran towards the elevator, shouting at Ziva to hold it for him. He jumped in right as the doors closed and almost got caught between them.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked seeing her smirk.

"Nothing. You just looked very odd hopping into the elevator." He flashed her his famous smile, and she melted inside.

_Drew talks to me _

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

"Well, for your information, Zee-Vah, I didn't want to miss my ride downstairs."

"Hehe. Do you have a "hot" date tonight, Tony?"

"Do you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I was heading to the firing range to work on my aim. I have been shooting too low lately." The elevator dinged and they both exited.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

"Well, I gotta be getting to my "hot" date. 'Night, Ziva."

"Goodnight, Tony." This was said in a whisper as she walked out to her car and drove toward the firing range.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Ziva turned the radio on full blast to her favorite American station to drown out the honks from the other cars on the road. She sang along totally off key, but she wasn't really paying attention to the music. Her mind was on something entirely different.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

"Thank you." She said to the clerk at the firing range. Ziva was very distracted. All she could think about was Tony's wonderful smile, and how he looked at her. As she loaded the gun, her mind was focused on his face.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause…_

Ziva was picturing Tony's wonderful blue eyes. _"I love you, Jeanne."_ With this flashback, the anger for this Jeanne girl that was tucked away in the back of her mind burst through. Tears formed with the anger and sorrow, followed by a loud scream. Then she started to shoot.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

She kept pulling the trigger many times after all the bullets were gone. She fell to her knees and let the tears wash over her along with the rain that just started to fall.

"Excuse me miss, but you'll have to leave now the range is closing."

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Ziva flopped down in her bed and cried herself to sleep, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. All she dreamed about that night was Tony.

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up _

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into _

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_


End file.
